Holley's Pregnancy: The Full Story
by Toothless572
Summary: What happened the whole time Holley was pregnant with Claire? Read to find out! What I DIDN'T include in What To Expect When You're Expecting! Please read and review! FinnxHolley (Sorry Mater...)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story because I got writers block for all the others. DX This will be Holleys pregnancy, The stuff I DIDN'T include in WTEWYE! It will be from the moment she found out to the moment she gave birth. If the pregnancy details aren't right, don't hesitate to tell me. I haven't been around a pregnant person in a while. (The last time was when my mom was pregnant with me, I don't know if that even counts. Then again, there was when my cousin was pregnant with my second cousins. I wasn't really around her much, oh well.) Here ya go!**

* * *

Holley had found out that she was pregnant about a week ago. She was still very shocked and Finn was as well. Only they knew, except Finn might have told Siddeley. She wondered what would happen if she had a miscarriage. She walked into the cafe as she was hungry.

"Hey Flo." She greeted her friend as she walked by.

"Oh, hey Holley. How are ya?" Flo asked, cheerfully.

"I'm doing great," Holley said.

"Thats good." Flo said, smiling. "What would you like?"

Holley thought for a second. "Do you still have those Mini Cinnabons?"

"Yup, I'll get you some." Flo said, then walked away to get some.

Holley was thinking. Her pregnancy was all she could think of. Nothing else. She sighed. How would she deal with this? Since she and Finn were spies there was no doubt enemies would be after their son/daughter. She would try and protect him/her with her life.

"Here you go, Holley." Flo said, giving Holley the plate.

"Thank you," Holley said. She ate them and walked back to the motel.

•••

Holley was trying to sleep, but she couldn't. She got up to call Finn but he walked in the door just then.

"Hello Holley," Finn said as he came in. "Feeling well?"

"Yes, except one thing."

"And that is...?"

"I feel huge."

"You're not huge." Finn reassured.

"Yes I am." She said

"Holley, you are not huge."

"I FEEL huge though."

"Well, ok... Just know that when you FEEL huge, you're not."

"But now I feel fat."

Meanwhile, at the cafe... Siddeley was causing trouble.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Sid said, standing on a table. Everyone faced him. There was no tourists there at the moment, only residents.

"I have to tell you all something!" He said.

"What?" Sally said, confused. (Sally was pregnant, remember? I just had to tell you in case you forgot.)

"Holley is pregnant!" He yelled.

Suddenly, for no reason, Lightning burst out laughing.

"THEY- THEY SAID THEIR RELATIONSHIP WAS ONLY PROFESSIONAL! AND NOW SHE'S PREGNANT! IT'S TOO FUNNY!" Lightning choked out.

"Stickers, calm down." Sally said.

"I can't!" He choked out again, still laughing. "Its too hilarious!"

"Well-" Sally could barely be heard over Lightning's laughing. "TELL HER CONGRATULATIONS FOR ME!" She yelled, trying to be heard.

"Will do!" Sid said, then hopped off the table, heading for the motel.

•••

Sid knocked on the door of Finn and Holley's motel room.

"Holley, I said YOU ARE NOT FAT!" Sid could hear through the door. He snickered.

"What." Finn said, opening the door.

"I just wanted you guys to know that everyone knows Holley is pregnant now. And Sally said congratulations." Sid said.

Finn looked mad. "I'll give you three seconds to run."

Sid looked horrified. He first walked away slowly, then ran as fast as he could to the cafe.

"I STILL FEEL FAT!"

"FOR. THE. LAST. TIME. YOU ARE NOT FAT!"

•••

Once Sid was back at the cafe, he was panting.

"Mission...Complete..." He said in between pants.

"Sid, why were you running almost as fast as Stickers' race car?" Sally asked.

"Long...Story..."

••• Meanwhile •••

"I'm so sorry!" Holley said, giving Finn a bone-crushing hug.

"I... know... you... already... told... me..." Finn managed to say.

"But I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Holley said, loosening her grip so Finn could breathe.

"I know."

"Wow, all of the sudden I feel... tired." Holley said. "Really tired." She laid down.

"Well, you rest then. I'll... I don't know." Finn said.

Holley was going to say something but then she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Ugh..." She said, gripping her stomach. She went back to lay down again.

"Are you... Ok?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine, it's not like I just threw up or anything." Holley said.

"Gee, sorry I asked." Finn said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be mean!"

'Here we go again...' Finn thought.

•••

Sid had just told everyone about what happened, (The long story) and he wanted to know if they wanted to visit Holley. Sally said yes, and she went with Sid to the room. Before Sid knocked on the door, this is what he heard:

"It's a beautiful sun shiny day! It makes me wanna sing! La la la la la! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! LOOK AT ME! IM FAT!" (Fairly OddBaby reference much?)

Sid and Sally snickered.

"Guess her mood swings are bad already, huh?" Sid said, snickering.

"Yeah, I guess. Stickers says mine haven't been that bad. Yet." Sally said, snickering as well. They heard more stuff from inside, and they listened.

"IM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DON'T HATE ME!" (bone crushing hug)

"I... Don't... Hate... You..."

"Yay!" *claps* "Thank you!"

"You're welcome..."

Sid snickered. "Maybe we should come back later, when Holley's mood swings have died down a little."

"Sounds good to me." Sally said. They walked away.

In the motel room

"Holley... You're... Crushing... Me..." Finn managed to say.

"Sorry." She said. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'What happened'? Were you not here for the past few hours?"

"I... Don't remember."

"Well, you got really, and I mean REALLY moody."

"Oh... Sorry. You know I can't help it."

"I know."

"I feel really tired. Can I sleep?"

"...Why are you asking me 'Can I sleep?', What am I, your boss? Of course you can sleep!"

"Heh heh, sorry." Holley said, laying down. She fell asleep almost right away.

When Holley was asleep, Finn thought for a minute. 'What if she has a miscarriage?' He thought. 'No, no she won't. But what if it's not my baby? No, Holley wouldn't do that. But what if...' Finn continued to think about this kind of stuff until the next morning, when Holley woke up. (Yes, he slept.)

Holley tiredly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Finn greeted.

Holley noticed she was in her clothes from the day before. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Hmm, you fell asleep yesterday at about 6:00, and it's 10:00 in the morning now so I would say... About 16 hours. Looks like you were pretty tired." Finn calculated.

"Wow, I think thats the longest I've ever slept in my whole life." Holley said. "Finn, I'm worried."

"About what?" He asked.

"Finn, we're spies... What if someone kidnaps and kills the baby once it's born? What if I have a miscarriage?" Holley asked, worry in her eyes.

"Holley, they won't kidnap him/her. I'll make sure of it. And about the miscarriage... I hope you won't. I'll pray it doesn't happen." Finn said, reassuring Holley.

"Thank you..."

"Any time."

* * *

**And I'm ending the chapter right there! Ideas for what should happen! (Not a miscarriage or the baby not being Finn's. Not those.) I will try to update soon, since it the weekend! :D Hope you enjoyed, leave reviews! And remember, Ideas, Ideas, Ideas!**

**Edit: If the pregnancy details are wrong, please tell me. I looked it up and clicked on the one from Planned Parenthood. It had good detail. And for the Fairly Odd Baby reference, go to YouTube and search "Cosmo's Mood Swings". That will explain it all. I don't own those videos. Remember, pregnancy details wrong, tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2 is here! Finally... ANYWAY, As to your review, Stacy, I did make her a little crazy. On purpose. Why? I don't know! :) Oh well! P.S, Who saw the Disneyland Mater-Santa commercial? I did!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Holley was going over to Flo's for breakfast the next morning. The SECOND she stepped in, she was mobbed by people saying "Congrats Holley!" And stuff like that.

"What...?" She said, confused.

"Yesterday Sid came in here and told us that," Sally said. "You were pregnant."

"He WHAT?!" Holley said/shouted.

"Yup. But Flo already knew."

"How...? How did she know...?" Holley said.

"You told me, remember?" Flo said, stepping in.

"Oh yeah."

"Oh, and Lightning was laughing so hard..." Sally said.

"...Why?"

"Well- He- LIGHTNING!" Sally called.

"Yeah? Oh, Hey Holley." Lightning said stepping in.

"Tell Holley why you burst out laughing yesterday." Sally said.

"Oh, uh..." Lightning said, scratching his neck.

"He done said that yous two said yer relationship was professional, and now yer pregnant. He though it was too dang funny!" Mater said, a big grin on his face. (I decided I haven't given Mater too much of a part in any of my stories. Him and Lightning were my favorite characters before Cars 2, now my favorite is Siddeley.)

"Oh did he? And who told you guys?"

"Why, Sid of course!"

"Oh did he. Well-" Holley was interrupted by Sid coming in.

"Hey everyone- Oh, crap..." Sid said, coming in and seeing Holley.

"Hello Sid. Got something to tell me?" Holley said.

"I uh," Sid cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go see Finn now, yeah, so uh, bye now!" Sid said, running off.

"Wait a second- He's still mad at me too!" Sid said, stopping in his tracks.

"Uh... Heh Heh..." Sid said, facing Holley.

"Well Sid, what do you got to say for yourself?" Holley said.

"I... Um... Should... Be dead right now?" Sid said, not making eye contact.

"Correct." Holley said, walking away.

•••

Holley was back at the motel. She was hungry, (No, the cravings haven't started yet. But they will soon. *Evil Laugh*) so she decided to get a snack. She saw there was yet again, nothing in the fridge. She went to King Soopers...When she felt a strange hand on her shoulder.

"It's been a while, Miss Holley Shiftwell."

* * *

**Who is it?! Guess in your review! Hint: HE (Yes, it's a he) Is in WTEWYE... **  
**Trucking in a winter wonderland! -Mater in the commercial...**  
**Edit: I started writing this a long time ago, if there's any errors, please tell me...**


End file.
